Animal Magnetism
Details Slayer * Crafting * Ranged * Woodcutting * Prayer |items = *Mithril axe (required to obtain the blessed axe, no other type of axe will do) *5 iron bars *Ghostspeak amulet *20 Ecto-tokens (Bring 4 bones, 4 empty buckets, and 4 empty pots if you want to get the tokens during the quest.) *Hammer *Holy symbol *Polished buttons *Hard leather Recommended: *Amulet of glory or Draynor manor teleport tablets (to teleport to Draynor Village/Manor) *Games necklace (to teleport to Burthorpe) *Ectophial (if you have done Ghosts Ahoy) *1300 coins (to charter from Port Sarim to Port Phasmatys) *Varrock teleport (if you have not entered Morytania before) *Skills necklace to teleport to the Crafting Guild or teleport to house tablets if your house is in Rimmington }} Walkthrough To start the quest, talk to Ava on the ground floor in the west wing of Draynor Manor. You'll have to search a bookshelf to open a secret door to get to her. You find out she is the new assistant of the professor at the top of the manor. After talking for a while, she says she will make you something if you get her some things to fix her bed. She will tell you she needs two undead chickens. Undead chickens ''Items needed: A ghostspeak amulet and 20 ecto-tokens (bring 4 empty pots, 4 empty buckets, and 4 bones if you wish to obtain the tokens during the quest)'' Go to the undead chicken farm west of the Ectofuntus with your ghostspeak amulet and ecto-tokens (or materials for them), and talk to Alice. *The easiest way to reach Alice is using an Ectophial to teleport to the Ectofuntus (after completing Ghosts Ahoy). *If you have access to the fairy rings, code will take you to the eastern side of the Haunted Woods just south of the farm. *If you have entered Morytania before, take the charter ships on the southern docks of Port Sarim to Port Phasmatys for 1300 coins. *The POH Kharyll Teleport will take you to the Canifis pub, from which you need to run north-east. You can use these via a hosted house as well. *Additionally, a Fenkenstrain's castle teleport tablet can be used to teleport to the castle just west of the farm. After finishing the conversation with Alice, talk to her husband located in the farm, near the undead cows. Keep on talking between Alice and her husband until you find out he wants to speak to her directly; in order to do that, you must get the Old Crone to make a modified ghost-speak amulet for Alice's husband. Go to the crone, who is located in a small house on the east side of the Slayer Tower. After talking to her (twice), she gives you a crone-made amulet. Deliver the amulet to Alice's husband at the farm. Talk to him again: an amusing cutscene will play, involving a fake player character named Cow31337Killer (31337 being leet-speak for "elite"). After Alice's husband has successfully caught some undead chickens, he will finally offer to sell them to you—for 10 ecto-tokens each. Note: If you brought pots, buckets, and bones to obtain ecto-tokens, read here on how to get them. Buy two undead chickens from Alice's husband for a total of 20 ecto-tokens. Magnet ''Items needed: 5 iron bars, a hammer, Skills necklace for teleport to Crafting Guild, and your two undead chickens.'' Get 5 iron bars and a hammer; head back to Ava, and give her the undead chickens. She will now need a magnet; talk to the witch in the north-west corner of the manor, and give her the 5 iron bars. She will give you a selected iron, and instructions on how to turn the bar into a magnet. Teleport with your skills necklace to the Crafting Guild (or teleport to home if your house is at Rimmington, or teleport to Pest Control minigame and take a ship to Port Sarim and run from there, or use Falador teleport); run to the center of the mine north-east of Rimmington, and use a hammer on the selected iron while facing north to turn it into a bar magnet. If you are not facing north, it will not work. Return to Ava with the magnet, and she will tell you her next request. *You will also get 50 experience in Crafting when you give Ava the magnet and you will get the message "Your work with the magnet increases your Crafting experience slightly." Undead twigs ''Items needed: Mithril axe, games necklace, and a holy symbol'' Ava will now tell you she needs undead twigs from one of the undead trees around the manor. You will need to cut one of Draynor's undead trees (not the normal dead trees that you can chop, but the type that attack you as you walk past). Try cutting an attacking tree; when this fails return to Ava and tell her. She will tell you to go see Turael, as he has been using the Slayer skill to figure out a way to defeat the undead trees. Use your Combat bracelet to teleport to the Warriors' Guild (or Burthorpe Games Room minigame teleport, or Games necklace to Burthorpe) and talk to Turael, the slayer master to the south-east. Turael says he will give you a blessed axe in exchange for a mithril axe and a holy symbol. Supply him with these two items, and he will give you the blessed axe, which can be used to cut the undead trees. Return to Draynor Manor, and chop an undead tree with the blessed axe. If successful, you will receive undead twigs. It is possible to fail at this if you do not have the proper Slayer level. If you do fail, simply click the tree again until you obtain the twigs. Deliver the undead twigs to Ava: she will tell you she has almost completed the invention she is preparing for you, but some of the research notes she's gathered still need translating. Translating the notes ''Items needed: Hard leather and polished buttons'' You will now have to translate her research notes. See the picture to find out the combination. To change the colours of the buttons along the bottom, simply click on them. Once you have ungarbled the notes, talk to Ava, and she will tell you to get a piece of hard leather and some polished buttons to finish the device (you can obtain polished buttons from the Grand Exchange or by pickpocketing H.A.M. Members). You'll receive a pattern along with 50 Crafting experience, which you will need to combine with a piece of hard leather and some polished buttons to create a container. Hand the container over to Ava, and the quest is complete! Rewards Crafting, Fletching, and Slayer experience * Woodcutting experience *Ava's device: Ava's attractor if Ranged level is less than 50 or Ava's accumulator if your Ranged is 50 or higher. **The device generates iron (Attractor) or steel (Accumulator) arrows into your arrow slot, and also randomly attracts items into your inventory, including but not limited to: ***Darts ***Steel throwing knives ***Arrowheads ***Iron ore ***Clockwork mice ***Axes ***Steel arrows ***Nails }} Note: As of 22 January 2015, Ava's accumulator now picks up all ammo regardless of being trapped behind an object. Required for completing Completion of Animal Magnetism is required for the following: *Dragon Slayer II